I will love you more than that
by Bonnietta
Summary: Goten has been unfaithful to Bra. She wants to leave him but she can't...Bra best friend,Android 17 (Juunanagou), helps her cope with the pain but soon they will both find out that they are more than friends.
1. A friend in need

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT or the Backstreet Boys' song title "I will love you more than that"  
  
Author notes: This is a Bra/Juunanagou friendship/romance fic. Goten has been unfaithful to Bra. She wants to leave him but she can't...can a certain friend (Juunanagou) make her change her mind? This is not a song fic, I just used the Backstreet Boys' song lyric "I will love you more than that"  
  
  
I will love you more than that  
  
Chapter 1- A friend in need  
  
She had been wandering around aimlessly in the rain for 2 hours. She had caught her boyfriend, Goten, with another girl. She decided to drop by his apartment as a surprise only to find him and his ex-girlfriend sleeping together. He had broken her heart so many times...cause her so much pain, but for some odd reason she couldn't leave him. She walked in to the park and sat on a swing. She saw some kids playing in puddles and some business workers trying to escape the rain. Everyone but her seemed to be alive.  
  
"Why am I such a fool?" Bra said to her self between sobs.  
  
"Maybe it's because you believe you're a fool, even thought it's not true" a voice said   
  
Bra looked up and saw the pale blue eyes of her best friend, Juunanagou. He was standing there with a blue umbrella smiling down at her.  
  
"What's wrong Bra?"  
  
"Um...nothing"  
  
Juunanagou knew exactly what was wrong with her.   
  
"It has to be that asshole Goten again...why does she put up with him?," Juunanagou thought to himself.  
  
Juunanagou put a hand out to help Bra up and he held is umbrella over her so she won't get wet even thought she was soaked.   
  
"Hey I got an idea that will you cheer up," Juunanagou said  
  
"And what is that," Bra replied  
  
"Lets go out for Ice Cream, my treat!"  
  
"Ok, I guess so" Bra said with a fake smile.  
  
  
Authors notes- I know it's a very short chapter, but I hade to start something new...I should have at least 2 new chapters up by tomorrow night, if not Tuesday. Well, as I said before this is definitely going to be a Bra/17 fic, not a Bra/Goten fic.  
  
  



	2. Leave me alone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT or the Backstreet Boys' song/lyric title "I will love you more than that"  
  
  
I will Love you more than that  
  
Chapter 2- Leave me alone!  
  
Bra and Juunanagou walked into the ice cream parlor, Bra sat at a nearby table and Juunanagou ordered the ice cream. He had been taking her to ice creams shops since she was 12, so he obviously knew what type of ice cream she liked. After a few minutes Juunanagou came and sat beside Bra. He gave her the sundae she always liked and he had a mint chip (yuck) ice cream cone.  
  
"Bra, are you sure your fine...you don't seem okay" Juunanagou said with concern  
  
"I told you before and I'm telling you again, I'm okay" Bra shot back  
  
"Well then if that's so, you wouldn't mind me asking...How's Goten?"  
  
Bra froze...after a few minutes...  
  
"Um...he's...he gets along"  
  
"Ok...Well that's nice to hear. How's your relationship?"  
  
"What's with all the questions Juunanagou?"  
  
"I'm just trying to make conversation"  
  
"Well change the subject!"  
  
Juunanagou felt sorry for Bra. Nobody deserved to be treated the way Goten treated her. Goten never yelled Bra, he never hit her either...but all the cheating and lying was too much. Bra poked around in her sundae, usually she would consume it in a matter of minutes but today she did not even take a bite.  
  
"Um...Juunanagou, I gotta go" Bra said as she stood up and starter to walk away.  
  
"You haven't even touched your sundae Bra"  
  
"I'm not that hungry, thanks anyway Juu-kun...Ja ne!"  
  
"Bra wait!"  
  
"Junanagou...LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
With that she was gone.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bra slowly climbed the stairs to her room. It had been a long day. She fell face forward in her bed and cried.  
She was about to pick up and call Juunanagou to tell him what's wrong with her but the phone range before she could get to it. She sniffled and picked up the phone.  
  
"Um...Mushi Mushi"  
  
"Hey Bra it's me, Goten"  
  
  
  
Authors notes: This chapter was based on how I was feeling. I know I take way to long to post the chapters, but I've been busy...I'm tired of people bugging the hell out of me about it! I had a surprise trip to Hollywood, cause my cousin took my sister and I to Universal Studios. It really pisses me off when I look to see what people wrote in the reviews to find a flame on how they been waiting a long time for a new chapter. I work five days a week from 8:00 a.m. to 5:00 p.m and on the weekends my sister Ronniesha and I like to go out. Now that I'm on punishment, I only get an hour on the computer. So cut me some slack ok! And as for darkevilchic, that was kind of rude of you to say you were gonna sick you mutated puppy on me. *Pounds head on desk*  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. A sudden date

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT or the Backstreet Boys' song/lyric title "I will love you more than that"  
  
  
I will Love you more than that  
  
  
Chapter 3- A sudden date!  
  
  
"Goten?"  
  
"Who else would I be?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT"   
  
"Now need to yell, I called to see if you were ok, that's all"  
  
Bra was infuriated, first he cheats on her and then he calls to see if she is ok.  
  
"Goten, how do you think I feel?"  
  
"I can't imagine"  
  
"If that's all you wanted to tell me then..."  
  
"Wait Bra! I also called to say I'm sorry"  
  
Bra felt her heart go soft. All the anger she felt towards him disappeared. Sometimes she wished she wasn't so soft hearted. She tried to be cold and tough like her father, but sometimes she would let her emotions take over.  
  
"Really Goten, how sweet"  
  
"I wanted to know if we could go out to dinner. So we could forget about everything"  
  
"I would love to"  
  
"Good, I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 7:00"  
  
"I'll be waiting"  
  
"I love you Bra"  
  
"I love you too Goten"  
  
She hung up the phone and sighed. "I guess I won't have to call Juu-kun anymore, Goten loves me and that's all that matters". Bra walked happily out her room to go shopping for a new dress. The rain had stopped and everthing seemed to be going her way...or at least she thinks.  
  
  
Authors notes: I plan to have Goten call Bra and tell her that he can't make it. But that's ok..cause Bra's best friend is comeing to the rescue!  
  



	4. Club Millennium

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT or the Backstreet Boys' song/lyric title "I will love you more than that"  
  
  
I will love you more than that  
  
Chapter 4- Club Millennium  
  
  
Bra checked her self out in the mirror. She was wearing a short-baby blue-spaghetti strap dress, baby blue plat form shoes. Her hair was down and curled at the ends. She went over to her vanity to make sure her make-up was ok. Bra leaned over to look at the clock.  
  
"Hmmm...7:00, Goten should be here any minute" Bra said to herself.  
  
She was about to head down stairs when her phone rang.  
  
"Moshi Moshi" Bra said cheerfully  
  
"Hey, Bra"  
  
It was Goten  
  
"Oh, Hi Goten...shouldn't you be on your way to pick me up"  
  
"That's why I called...you see I can't make it..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, something came up...I'm sorry Bra"  
  
"Um...it's okay Goten, really...I'll um...find something else to do"  
  
Tears started to well up in Bra eyes. She had waited so long for this night, and now it's over before it began.  
  
"I'm glad you understand Bra, Ja ne"   
  
Bra heard a click of the phone. She kind of knew this was going to happen. She whipped her tears and took a good look around. Her eyes went over a picture of her and 17. They both were wearing over-sized overalls, and they both had blue and white paint on their faces! That day was so fun. They were helping Marron paint her room. Juunanagou accidentally pushed Bra into a bucked of paint. She got mad and started throwing hand fulls of paint at him. That day was full of laughter and fun! Bra and 17 both fell in a puddle of paint together. Marron took a picture of them and that's the picture that Bra had now. She looked away and sighed. Just then the phone rang  
  
"Oh, who can that be" Bra said as she answered the phone  
  
"Moshi Moshi" Bra said with little anticipation.  
  
"Hey Bra, what's up?"   
  
"Hey Juu-kun" Bra said happily  
  
She was so happy to hear from him. After all the crap that happened today. She was glad to hear from someone that cares.  
  
"Well, anyways...how's it going?" Juunana said from the other line  
  
"Not all that good"  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
Bra told him the whole story. Everything about Goten and the date.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Bra, I know something that will help you feel better!"  
  
"I hope it's not more ice cream"  
  
"No, it's something 100 times better than that"  
  
"Now you got me interested Juu-kun, what is it?"  
  
"Remember that new club that opened downtown?" Juunana said with enthusiasm   
  
"Oh, you mean "Club Millennium"?"   
  
"Yep, that's exactly what I'm talking about, you see Bra...I got two V.I.P passes, but sadly I got no one to go with...unless?"  
  
"Unless what"  
  
"Unless you want to go with me?"  
  
"I would LOVE to go! This is going to be soooooooo fun!"  
  
"Ok...what time is it now?"  
  
Bra looked over a her clock  
  
"It's 7:45"  
  
"OK, I'll be at your house to pick you up around 8:00"  
  
"I'll be waiting"  
  
"Ja ne Bra"  
  
"Bye Juu-kun"  
  
Bra looked at her self in the mirror  
  
"Well, if I'm going to go to a phat club like "Club Millennium" I gotta dress the part" Bra said to herself as she went over he dresser and pulled out a black mini skirt. Then she went over to her closet and pulled out a purple glitter tub top. She put them on and then she put on her purple glitter plat form boots. Bra went over to her vanity and put on her make up.  
  
"This will work perfect" Bra said as she checked herself out in the mirror.  
  
Just then she heard a honk! Bra looked out her window and saw 17's black-drop top-sports car. Bra giggled and ran down stairs. 17 whistled as Bra walked to his car. 17 leaned over and opened the door for her. As soon as she was all settled in, 17 drove. Stared at 17. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.   
  
"See something you like" 17 said with a smirk  
  
"Maybe"  
  
17 was surprised to see that Bra had smirked back at him, not to mention she added a sexy lil wink to the package.  
  
"Oh look where here" Bra said with excitement.   
  
17 parked the car and then he let Bra out. They both walked arm and arm to the club.  
  
"The line is pretty long" Bra said to 17  
  
"I'll just have to take care of that"  
  
17 walked over to the guy at the door, and a few minutes later he and Bra were in!  
  
  
  
  
Authors notes: I know I haven't written in a while but don't worry...I'm going to finish this fic and it's gonna be great! I want to thank Vegeta's lil princess for the help she's given me. And in the next chapter Bra and 17 dance the night away at Club Millennium ...and Goten gets a major shock! 


End file.
